


【现昀/磊昀】俺妹作画崩坏事件-01

by shark_pond



Series: 棉花糖好吃建议多吃 [3]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题和内容无关。
Series: 棉花糖好吃建议多吃 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612330
Kudos: 44





	【现昀/磊昀】俺妹作画崩坏事件-01

吴磊和李现在张若昀家门口遇到的时候，互相发出一道试探的目光，如果他们生活在科幻片里，这道目光一定附带许多debuff伤害。  
很可惜，他们只是生活在有些玄幻的普通世界。  
张若昀生无可恋开门，鬼鬼祟祟张望一眼门口，发现除了他们两个没有别人，立刻松了口气。  
“进来吧。”穿着珊瑚绒家居服的男人在两人进来后，立刻锁上。  
吴磊和李现搞不懂发生了什么。  
张若昀其实也搞不懂。  
今天早上起来，照例放水之后准备睡回笼，习惯性看一眼手机屏幕。  
哦——元宵节。  
得吃元宵。  
刚这么想完，他手指麻利调到微信界面，给李现和吴磊发了一条“买袋元宵晚上吃”。  
等他发完之后很惊恐地想要撤回，这简直太可怕了。  
然而他又做出另一个与他脑子里想法有点儿冲突的行为：他各自补了一个表情，mongmong兔撒花。  
好了。  
张若昀麻木地想：这下完球。  
在上午到傍晚的时间段里，他总算摸索明白一件事。今天他起床方式不太对，只会做从心所愿的事情，只会说真实想说的话。  
张若昀已经非常努力克制，但他的大脑显然更胜一筹。  
“等下吃完汤圆就做爱吧。”  
熟门熟路给自己倒水喝的吴磊被呛到了，一个猛咳把口腔里的水从鼻子喷出来。  
李现倒是挺正常的，不过看眼神，大概也在思考最近发生了什么。  
“因为很久没有被磊磊中出了，完全没办法忍耐。”张若昀悲痛欲绝，“也很想吃现哥的精液，所以干脆一起约过来啦。”  
吴磊喝的第二口水也从鼻子里喷了出来。  
李现把紫薯汤圆放在冰箱冷冻格：“不是年初一刚刚操过你一次吗？”  
吴磊用敬佩的眼神看着李现。果然还是年长几岁比较有经验——但是这种熟到不行的态度到底是怎么回事？  
张若昀说：“两周一次根本不够。”  
他已经没什么指望了，再说话也只会把更多内心想法倾诉出来而已。  
“我觉得没必要等到吃完汤圆。”吴磊兴致勃勃。  
张若昀与自己内心的对抗兵败如山倒：“我也这么觉得。”  
两个弟弟像是达成某种默契，又绝对没有。三下五除二将张若昀身上可爱的黄色家居服扒掉，李现决定要吃头一口。  
吴磊最后还是退让了，然而带着十分的不甘心。  
“磊磊可以操我的嘴巴。”张若昀张开刚涂过润唇膏的嘴唇。  
李现没费心找润滑剂，他们早几年也浓情蜜意过，或者干脆说张若昀此时的身体正是他一手塑造。只要情欲翻涌，糜红肠穴就会分泌爱液，现在自然不例外，只要手指插几下，立马水嘟嘟的，一张一合想要吃大东西。  
阴茎顶开肛口，被侵犯体内的感觉实在是太棒了，张若昀还没含住吴磊的老二，只是拿舌头舔舐龟头，嘴巴还有空闲，就一边用双唇服侍一边说：“被现哥操进来真的超舒服——嗯啊、啊啊……完全被扩张开了，一定会射到根本流不出来的位置……呜——磊磊的肉棒也好厉害！闻着气味就没办法了……”  
年纪更小的弟弟听得面红耳赤。虽说在以前的性爱中，他也致力于让张若昀说各种羞耻的话，但现在这种情况根本不包括在内。  
李现的手指伸到前面，捏着已经挺立起来的奶尖揉捏。过年那几天看着瘦了一点，不过在家里还是会长肉，况且张若昀向来是瘦不瘦胸和屁股，胖只胖胸和屁股。  
拍《法医秦明》那段时间他刻意增肥，出来的效果仍旧是前凸后翘，穿着警服那场戏简直想让人按倒直接操一顿。  
张若昀呜咽一声：“奶头被现哥玩……要高潮了——啊啊啊啊！”  
“怎么这么快……”吴磊简直嗔目结舌。  
一开始他以为只是床上说点儿骚话，结果看到张若昀真的射出一点精液，而且淫水顺着大腿流下一线才知道是真的。  
“若昀哥今天……今天你怎么了啊。”吴磊捧着他的脸。  
张若昀还沉溺在高潮余韵中，半天才回神：“今天会把心里想的真正的想法说出来，会做自己想做的事情。”  
李现抽出阴茎，一时没有东西可以绞缠的内壁寂寞蠕动，又挤出一股肠液。  
“自己想做吗？”他问道。  
张若昀点点头。  
比自己小不多的学弟叹了口气，重新填满他的空虚。  
“又被插进来了！”张若昀还没说出下一句，吴磊就挺腰堵住上头的小嘴。和之前不一样，今天张若昀一点也不矜持害羞，他几乎是饥渴地将肉棒迎入口中，等到脸颊紧紧贴着吴磊的小腹才停下，花瓣一样柔软甜美的嘴唇被撑成一个圆圈，漂亮的深褐色眼睛向上翻着。  
总之，完全是因为口交就会爽到不行的样子。  
吴磊心里有种荒谬的猜测：若昀哥平常不会也是这样吧？只不过是端着年长者的架子而已……  
李现一边毫不怜惜地抓捏张若昀的胸肉，一边心里嘲笑吴磊。  
张若昀当然是这样子。  
怎么说呢——大概是两个人交往时候的事情了。  
他不愿意想太多，毕竟回忆已经失去的，并不美好。  
“唔嗯……”张若昀迷醉地含着吴磊的阴茎，身体一晃一晃的前倾。  
算了，反正都已经这样了，不如好好享受。  
他舒展身体，感受着每次都顶到极限的快感。李现的耻毛蹭着穴口，又疼又痒的，越发让他想被射进体内。其实开门之后他说得没错：两周做一次根本不够，哪怕接连被好几个人中出。那些比他小的男孩子总是用敬仰且充满欲望的眼睛看着他，让他根本没法拒绝对方提出的过分要求，而被这样即使不自觉也深深爱着自己的人拥抱，简直像是数九寒天的暖气房一样。  
当然……那些弟弟们，有时候也像是数九寒天的暖气房，过分暖和到让人受不了。  
大概过了四十分钟，两个人才射精。张若昀累得不行，蜷缩在床上休息。  
“若昀哥，汤圆两种都煮吗？”吴磊把裤链拉好，去找煮东西的玻璃锅。  
李现则是给他倒了一杯水。  
“嗯……”张若昀迷迷糊糊地说，“不要煮太多，汤圆不能过夜。”  
“知道啦。”吴磊很想把李现带来的紫薯汤圆丢掉，最后还是大度地丢了四五个进去。  
张若昀喝完水，起身跪坐，果然李现的精液没有流出来。  
“磊磊的精液好好吃。”张若昀一脸纯洁，说着一点都不纯洁的话，如果忽视他的耳朵，大概真的会当他是天生淫荡没有廉耻，“等一下想吃现哥的精液，一定要全部射在嘴巴里，一点都不能浪费。”  
此时此刻，张若昀的内心非常复杂。  
他觉得自己可能遭报应了。  
开车老司机经常翻墙白嫖色图，但是从来不点赞也不评论。果然是画师们的怨力集合反噬吧？  
除了这个理由，他也想不出别的。  
知道自己会说出内心想法，但没想过自己内心其实这么污浊。张若昀耳朵通红，浑身上下泛着漂亮的粉色。  
“想被现哥和磊磊射满全身，每天都吃到新鲜精液。”  
啊啊啊啊啊——！  
张若昀的内心世界开始具象化为《呐喊》。  
这是什么本子剧情啊！不，就算是白嫖的本子也没有这么过分的台词！果然是被怨力反噬了吧？现在打开手机把以前看过的色图全部评论加十星会不会好一点？  
“不是说没时间吗？”李现轻笑。  
他是说星光大赏那次。  
经纪人过去问了一遍，微信又问了一遍。  
张若昀的回复始终是“没空”。  
“因为生气了。”张若昀语气平静。  
李现怔了一下。  
吴磊从厨房端着锅子出来，小小的玻璃锅里浮着九颗汤圆；紫薯汤圆的外皮也是紫米的，吴磊带来的水晶皮汤圆里裹着各色不同的馅料。  
“来咯。”他放下锅子，“若昀哥想吃哪个？”  
张若昀对汤圆没有特殊偏爱，只是节庆上增加仪式感。而且糯米和水晶皮都不好消化，吃多了怕是胃里难受，就随便捞了三个。剩下两人分着吃了剩下的，过了会儿自然是好好操张若昀。  
知道张若昀今天的状况之后，吴磊开始逗他不停说话。  
“若昀哥平时吃到肉棒高兴不高兴？”  
“当然很高兴啊。”张若昀试图用眼刀子剜他，结果小孩儿纹风不动，“每次被磊磊的肉棒插进来，都爽到要昏过去。”  
“那哥哥更喜欢谁呢？”  
“啊……”  
就算是处于这种状态，张若昀的大脑也感觉到危险。  
不妙。  
说谁都不行。  
说吴磊的话，李现一定会生气。李现这人生起气来可是非常可怕的，说不定今天真的会被操成只能说淫词浪语的性玩具。  
但是说李现的话，吴磊又会生气，小孩儿非常懂得如何利用自己的年龄博取优势，他不会表现怒意，而是眼角下垂，瘪着嘴，像是被主人批评的狗狗一样看着自己。完全于心不忍。  
可是如果说别人……  
大概率是今天会被两人一起折腾到爬不起来。  
“都很喜欢。”  
张若昀想拍自己一巴掌。  
语言中枢和思考中枢是两种独立生物吗？这种答案还不如说谁都不喜欢呢！  
果然，李现歪了歪头。  
“都喜欢？”  
张若昀后背一凉，紧随而来的是兴奋的战栗。  
李现生气了啊……  
“若昀哥的‘都’，是指那些人啊？”吴磊笑得无辜，甚至带上几分求知的色彩。  
吴磊也生气了。


End file.
